


Hodowałem Meilooruny

by Nichiko, The_Blue_Raven



Series: Meiloorunversum [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ahsoka Wiecznie Żywa, Całkiem jak Stalin, Ja nawet nie, Maszerując śpiewaj, Meiloorunversum, Multi, Other, Piosenki, Post-Season/Series 03, Przeróbki, Spoilers, tylko że lepiej
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blue_Raven/pseuds/The_Blue_Raven
Summary: Będąc na wycieczce usłyszeli_łyśmy piosenkę marszową. W owej piosence był wątek kryminalny ze zwrotem akcji. Oczywiście, że musieliśmy ją przerobić :DA meilooruny to dobro tego świata, czy tego chcecie, czy nie.





	Hodowałem Meilooruny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyanideEmperor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideEmperor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Melony](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/323676) by Nieznany. 



Hodowałem meilooruny  
Każdy meiloorun jak byk  
Aż tu razu pewnego  
Pierwszy meiloorun mi znikł.

Kto mi ukradł meilooruna?  
Może to sprawka Kanana?  
A może to była ona?  
Jego zielona żona.

Hodowałem meilooruny  
Każdy meiloorun jak byk  
Aż tu razu pewnego  
Drugi meiloorun mi znikł.

Ktoś mnie okradł, cholera,  
może to sprawka Choppera?  
A może meilooruna,  
ukradł uczeń Kanana.

Hodowałem meilooruny  
Każdy meiloorun jak byk  
Aż tu razu pewnego  
Trzeci meiloorun mi znikł.

Kto tutaj kradnie od ranka?  
Czy to mandalorianka?  
Czy owoc z drzewa, z wysoka,  
ukradła może Ashoka?

Hodowałem meilooruny  
Każdy meiloorun jak byk  
Aż tu razu pewnego  
Czwarty meiloorun mi znikł.

Czyj to był czyn zdradziecki,  
może to Kallus, szpieg kiepski?  
A może to była robota,  
Zeba, wielkiego kota?

Hodowałem meilooruny  
Każdy meiloorun jak byk  
Aż tu razu pewnego  
Piąty meiloorun mi znikł.

Może meiloorun zielony,  
ukradły stare klony?  
A może meiloorana,  
ukradł Senator Organa?

**Author's Note:**

> Zapraszamy do dopisywania zwrotek.
> 
> Dla Nel za entuzjastyczne przyjęcie przy przedpremierowym pokazie.


End file.
